Curtis the pure evil one? Soul for a soul
by turtle76
Summary: After Hanna's death Curtis goes after the book of pure evil to bring her back to life. Little did he know he would have to kill someone he cared about in order to bring Hannah back. Will he have the balls to kill that person? Read and find out. (:
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place at the end of season 2.**

**Chapter 1**

Curtis walks away from Todd and Jenny at Hannahs grave.

"There is no more gang" said Curtis pissed off as he walks off into the distance.

Todd looks at jenny with hurt in his eyes. He did after all just lose his best friend. Jenny wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Jenny feels bad for him and she will do anything to make him feel better.

"Come by my house tonight we can watch movies and listen to music. Help keep your mind off everything" said Jenny staring at Todd.

Todd looks back at her, "can I bring some pot? " He asked staring at her with a tear in his eye.

"NO! I told you I hated pot."

"But I and Curtis always smoked pot. Now who am I going to smoke pot with?" He tears up a little.

"I SAID NO!" Jenny got pissed and walked away leaving Todd there a lone to think.

Curtis is on a quest to find the 3 metal dudes. After leaving Hannah's grave he kept walking back towards the school in hopes that the metal dudes are still standing by their car. He arrives at the school and he hears the metal dudes arguing.

"So much for your fucking plan dude!" rod said in a really angry tone to Brody.

"Yeah you fucking LOOOOOSSEERRRR !" Eddie commented.

"Chill dudes it aint over yet. We will find that book. Just you wait and see." Brody says taking a hit from his joint.

Curtis hears the metal dudes talking about the book, he gets excited and runs over to them. "Hey metal dudes!" He screams.

"What do you want loser." Eddie says blowing out smoke from his mouth. Brody puts his hand on eddies chest. "Chill dude, he might be the next key to the book." He says in a whisper.

"I need to find the book. WHERE IS It?" He demands.

"Chill dude no need to get your panties up in a bunch. Whats it to you?" Says Brody.

"Yeah loser." Eddie puts in his two sense.

"Because I need it you fucktard." Curtis says getting really mad.

"WOAHH somebody has balls today." Says Rob with a slight grin on his face. Brody; Rob and Eddie start laughing. Curtis started getting mad. "If the book can take a life, can it bring one back?" Curtis ask. The metal dudes stopped laughing and turned serious and looked straight at Curtis.

"I don't know dude, no one has actually ever tried it. But it doesn't even matter no one even knows where the book is." Brody looked at Curtis face light up with a small smile.

"Your loser friend sent it away. You want it you find it loser." Said eddie.

"How about asking that red head chick?" Brody says smirking.

"She died, when Todd sent the book away and it killed her!" Curtis face starts turning red with anger.

"Well there you go dude. You just answered your own question. Now, don't you feel smart?" Says Brody

Curtis' eyes light up for a second thinking to himself _"Hannah died when the book was sent away. WAIT THAT'S IT! Hannah is connected to the book."_ Curtis turns on his heels then runs away back to the cemetery.

"HEY LITTLE DUDE!" Jimmy yells from under a tree.

"Huh… what?.. Who's there?" Todd asked scared looking around not seeing anything but trees and gravestones. Jimmy comes out from the shadows underneath the tree. "Chill little dude it's just me Jimmy."

"Holy fuck tards your scared me Jimmy. What are you still doing here?" Todd asked with a confused look on his face.

"I have nowhere to go, and I forgot my lighter. So I figured you would have one. But you were talking to Jenny so I hide behind a tree giving you guys alone time." Jimmy said with a grin on his face. "_Secretly I was beating my dick. Something about dead people just… turns me on." _ He thought to himself. Todd tried handing Jimmy his lighter but he was in a daze.

"HEY JIMMY!" Todd screams shaking Jimmy.

"Huh… what? Oh my bad, you okay little dude." Jimmy said laughing while looking at Todd.

"What's so funny?" Todd asked tilting his head to the side slightly a little confused.

"Ahh, nothing just thinking… dirty thoughts." Jimmy laughed snatching the lighter from Todds hand and lights up the joint and goes back underneath the tree. Todd joins him and smokes with him.

"Ahh, nothing pot can't fix." Todd says with a smile on his face

**End of chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon. This is my first fanfiction, please leave reviews (: thanks love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey well I'm not 100 % sure if this is going to be good. So don't hate me (:**

* * *

Todd looked over at Jimmy. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jimmy said laughing. "You're just stoned relax."

Todd looked around wondering who was walking. Then he saw him, he saw Curtis walking towards Hannah's grave. "_I should go say hi. I really need to patch things up with him."_ Todd thought to himself. He then got up and walked over to Curtis. "Hey Curtis." He said firm.

Curtis looked over and saw Todd. "I said we're not friends anymore. You killed my girlfriend, I loved her and you had to kill her." Curtis turned away looking down at Hannahs gave.

"Dude, I didn't know by getting rid of the book was going to kill her. If I did I wouldn't have done it. Like who really would have known that she was connected to the book." Todd said stepping towards Curtis. He reached his hand out and Curtis punched his arm.

"Do not touch me. And do not talk to me." He turned and walked away.

Jimmy came over "I'm sorry little dude."

"It's okay it's my fault." Todd said and with that Todd left to go to Jennys.

Jimmy went back underneath that tree.

* * *

"_I can't believe he thinks we can still be friends after he killed my girlfriend." _Curtis thought to himself heading to the Crowley retirement home. "_I hate him so much! Forget him Curtis focus on getting Hannah back."_ Curtis enters the retirement home heading to the Satanist room were Hannah's parents owned that lab that had to do with the book. He goes down to the lab and looks around for clues. He finds this paper that looked important so he stuck it in his pocket and left.

Heading home he started reading the paper out loud. "In order to bring someone back to life with the book. You have to sacrifice someone else. Soul for a soul." He ran into the metal dudes.

"Hey guys, it's weird not seeing you standing by the car outside of school." Curtis said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, so did you figure anything out about where the book might be?" Asked Brody

"I have to give the book a soul in order to get a soul back." Curtis said. "But who's soul would I give?"

"Give Todds soul. After all it is his fault Hannah's dead right?" Brody said smoking his joint.

"Yeah Loser. Give the book Todds soul and it will give Hannah hers back." Brody said.

"Wait, how do you know so much about the book?"

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about killing Todd and you becoming the pure evil one."

Curtis smiled "Thanks" and with that he left.

"Do you think he can kill Todd?" Eddie asked.

"OF course, if someone killed the girl I loved I would kill him." Brody said smiling.

* * *

Todd arrived at Jennys house. "hey Jenny."

"Hey Todd." She gave him a friendly hug.

Todd held on a bit too tight. Normally this would piss Jenny off, but for some reason she liked it. They finally let go.

"Come inside." She said "make yourself at him."

He plopped down onto the couch. "Hey, whats cooking good looking?" He said cracking up.

She just smiled and sat down next to him. "So um Todd, I was thinking."

Took looked at her and smile. "About me right?"

"Actually yes." She leaned over and kissed his lips.

Todds eyes lit up smiling big. Kissing her back, his hand started to reach for her boobs. And to his surprise she let him. He was groaping Jennys boob. He was the happiest guy on earth.

Jenny broke the kiss and looked at him smiling. "How about we finish this in the room?"

Todd nodded getting up and running up stairs. By the time she got up there he was already naked. Jenny smiled and shut the door.

* * *

"Man I have such a boring life. All I do is sit around smoking pot. At least when I was at the school I had sex." Jimmy said to a squirrel. "Fuck it little squirrel I'm going to go back and live in the school." Jimmy got up smiling and headed back to the school. On the walk back to the school he ran into Curtis who was heading to the school to look for the book.

"Hey Curtis." Jimmy said.

Curtis turned around and gives him a soft smile. "Hey Jimmy, what's up? Where you headed?"

"Nothing really just stoned and headed back to school. I had been locked in there for so long there is no need for me out here in this world. And plus I miss the sex." Jimmy said smiling.

"Oh that sucks. Well I'm heading there to. I'm going to see if there are any traces of the book. I need it to kill Todd." Curtis confessed.

"Whoa little dude, are you really going to kill your best friend? Okay you guys might be fighting now but Curtis listen closely. Stay away from that book, it's not good. Todd did the right thing by hiding it. But really you need to stay away. Okay?" Jimmy said looking straight at Curtis.

"I'm sorry Jimmy; I need the book to kill Todd. If I kill Todd and give the book Todds soul I will get Hannahs back. I need Hannah back I love her." Curtis said angry.

"I understand but even if you give Todds soul to the book… never mind do what you want. I'm out of here. Going to spend another year cleaning up blood. Woopie." Jimmy was upset and mad so he walked faster then Curtis leaving him in the background. He wanted nothing to do with any more deaths. He hated the fact that people he loved hated each other.

Curtis kept walking. "What does it matter to him anyway? Ugh, stupid Jimmy always have to stick up for Todd. I knew he liked Todd better. It's not fair, why does everyone like Todd better. He kills Hannah and he still gets the girl, and everything he wants. I hate Todd. I will kill Todd." Curtis said out loud.

Curtis arrived at the school. Now if I was a book where would I be?

**Well how do you guys like this? Leave reviews. Come back for the next chapter?**


End file.
